gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monsieur Laurens
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Season 6 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 08:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Unconfirmed episode titles No. Do not add unconfirmed episode titles to the wiki.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:19, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Walder Frey's ninth wife What is your source for renaming Walder Frey's ninth wife? You can't change an article name like that without a source.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Episode pages Please stop shortening and rewording the plots. It is at best unhelpful and at worst counterproductive. You are deleting relevant parts of the plot summaries. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 05:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I am actually taking them from the official source AKA the Blu-ray. Besides, the summary covers all the details, and the plot should not contain massive spoilers. SW-1313 (talk) 06:03, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for not responding sooner, I haven't been on the wiki in a couple of months. I didn't realize that was where your summaries were coming from. I don't own the blu-rays and there seems to be a set template for the edit summaries. So I assumed those were the official summaries. I didn't think any of the previous summaries contained any real spoilers, just that they gave vague info on what was going on in each place during the episode. Thank you for your response and for being so proactive about this. I noticed the talk page you started--I'm surprised there hasn't been a response, but stuff like that's happened to me before and in my experience it's mainly due to the backlogging of tasks that the admins have to deal with. It also may be because they're not following that particular talk page. If you haven't gotten a response, I'll see if I can help find out. I also apologize if I jumped to conclusions a bit. Best, Lilyflower422 (talk) 00:39, December 10, 2016 (UTC) What?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:52, December 10, 2016 (UTC) We are using the official episode synopsis for each as described on the HBO website when they premiere. ...I...suspect that the Austrlia region DVD you're using has some sort of needlessly localized synopsis made by the DVD distributor. We already have a synopsis section for each episode; never edit those. I don't know if you're using Visual editor or Source mode editor: DO NOT remove a template like that to hand write something else. So no you shouldn't have changed the synopsis sections, please change them back. This is no big deal, you couldn't have known if your DVDs had their own localized descriptions.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:57, December 10, 2016 (UTC) STOP. I already gave you this explanation last week, and now you're adding new descriptions to the synopsis sections for Season 1 episodes? Just never add content to the synopsis descriptions for any TV episode again. They're short, we already have the official HBO descriptions from their website version, they're "finished" and never need to be revised.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:17, December 15, 2016 (UTC)